The Walking Dead Of Elmore
by WillowFiction
Summary: Just as Gumball and Darwin Watterson are about to begin High School, the dead rise from beyond the grave. Now Gumballag and his friends must face, Drama, Danger, and Survival. (Warning, this story contains language unsuitable for children)


The Walking Dead of Elmore… Episode 1: A New Day

**Yeah I know it's the same name as The Walking Dead Game episode 1, but I couldn't come up with anything.**

It was just a regular day in Elmore, The Sky was Blue, The Birds were singing, and everyone was happy. It was the first day of High School for both Gumball and Darwin Watterson. Both were very nervous, however they were prepared for it. They both waited at the bus stop for the bus to arrive. As they both sat down at the bench, Darwin began to speak.

''I can't believe it man, High School.'' Darwin said as he sighed.

''I know, but think about it this way, we all knew this day was coming. You didn't really think we would stay kids forever did you?'' Gumball asked.

''Well…yeah…'' Darwin said was a bigger sigh.

''Don't worry man. We'll live.'' Gumball said attempting to cheer Darwin up.

''Why do you say that?'' Darwin asked.

''Dude, you acted this way the first time we got into middle school. And we're fine.'' Gumball said proving a good point.

''Yeah I guess. But this could be different…'' Darwin theorized

''And that's why you have to stop worrying.'' Gumball told him.

''Because it's different?'' Darwin asked in confusion.

''Different isn't always bad Darwin. This could be way better than middle school.'' Gumball pointed out.

Darwin just looked down at the floor.

''Ugh. Look dude. Just give it a chance…'' Gumball pleaded him.

Darwin looked back at Gumball.

''Fine…'' Darwin said sitting up out of the bench.

The Bus Arrived just soon after the conversation was over.

''Come on dude, The bus is here.'' Darwin told Gumball as Gumball sat up from the bench and walked with Darwin to the bus.

As they entered the bus, they saw some unfamiliar faces.

''Wow. Some of these people we haven't even seen before. I don't know about this Gumball.'' Darwin said nervously.

''It's fine Darwin. This gives us a good opportunity to meet these people we haven't seen before.'' Gumball explained as he shoved Darwin in front of him.

''Where should I sit?'' Darwin asked.

''I don't know, sit over there near that kid over there.'' Gumball told him.

Gumball looked and saw the love of his life Penny sitting near the back of the bus.

''So where are you sitting Gumball?'' Darwin asked him.

''Oh don't worry…I already know where I'm sitting.'' Gumball told Darwin walking toward the back of the bus.

''Ok then.'' Darwin responded sitting next to the kid that Gumball suggested him to sit next to.

**(Darwin's POV)**

I sat near the kid that Gumball told me to sit next to. Though me and this kid didn't know each other at all, I decided to introduce myself.

''Umm, hey there.'' I told the kid.

The kid ignored me as he or she, I couldn't really tell because he or she was blocking his or her face with his or her hat. **(Yeah I know that sentence was complicated)**

I once again tried to introduce myself.

''Umm, my names Darwin, what's yours?'' I asked. But the kid still ignored me.

I began to get a little frustrated at the kid not responding to any of my introductions, however I didn't want to begin my first day of High School with me making enemies, so I stayed calm and stopped trying to talk to him or- you get it.

**(Gumball's POV)**

I couldn't believe it. I thought Penny moved to California, well at least that's what she told me before she left.

I tried to approach her when suddenly someone caused me to trip.

the person who tripped me got up from his seat. It was Tobias.

''Well, well, well. If it isn't Gumball Watterson.'' Tobias said as he began to laugh.

''Uh, hey Tobias.'' I said struggling myself up to my feet.

''I see you were trying to approach my girlfriend…'' Tobias said in a mean tone.

''Girlfriend? Who?'' I Asked.

''Duh, Penny of course.'' Tobias Responded.

''Penny?'' I asked in confusion.

''Yeah. That's right. And if you are anywhere near her, talking to her, even thinking about her, you are dead! Do you hear me?!'' Tobias threatened.

''Yes…I promise.'' I said in fear.

''Good.'' Tobias said sitting down next to Penny as they both began to talk.

I sat down at another seat next to a kid with a hood on.

**(?'s POV)**

I have once again witnessed the pain that most people don't get over as much, the pain known as fear. Just the word makes me shiver. I saw that this blue cat was having problems.

''Hey. You didn't deserve that.'' I told him.

He looked at me confused.

''Uh, thanks…'' He Responded as he looked down at the floor.

''I don't get this. Penny told me that she was moving to California, which is the reason why we broke up. Did she just say that so she could be Tobias's Girlfriend? No. I don't believe it…'' The Blue Cat said as he talked to himself.

I for one felt sorry for this feline. I decided to introduce myself to him.

''My name's Danny.'' I told him.

''Danny huh? My name's Gumball.'' Gumball said introducing himself to me.

''It's nice to meet you Gumball.'' I responded shaking his hand.

**(End Of POV)**

The bus suddenly stopped near a traffic jam. The driver was confused and decided to tell the students.

''Ok students umm, it appears we have a massive traffic jam on our hands, and it's going to take a little while to get it moving. So just relax and stay seated.'' The driver told them.

''Are you kidding me?!'' a student replied.

''Wow…'' another one said in a mad tone.

All the students were mad about this and started to rant about the traffic jam.

''I don't get what their problem is. It's just a traffic jam. Besides, this keeps up away from school for a little while.'' Danny explained.

''I know right.'' Gumball responded.

Darwin looked over at Danny and Gumball talking to each other.

''Who is that guy? And why is he talking to my best friend?'' Darwin asked himself.

''Seems as if somebody is jealous…'' The kid sitting next to him said.

''Ok you know what. I have had it with you. What is your problem? First you don't respond to anything I say, now your accusing me of being jealous of a kid who was just talking to my best friend?!'' Darwin asked in a mad tone.

''Look! I'm trying to be nice-'' The kid said getting cut off by Darwin.

''Yeah, because not responding to anything I say to you, shrugging at me, and accusing me of being jealous of a kid I don't know is totally trying to be nice. To top if off, why don't you start cussing at me as if you are saying that you love me…'' Darwin said sarcastically.

The kid got furious, and began to attack Darwin. Everybody saw this occur and watched in disbelief.

''Darwin! Get off of him!'' Gumball yelled as he rushed over and dragged the kid off of Darwin.

The kid bit Gumball's hand and began to beat down on him.

''Gumball!'' Penny yelled.

''You feel bad for this chump?'' Tobias asked her.

''Uh, yeah! He's my friend! Why would I not feel bad for him getting beat up?!'' Penny asked him.

Danny got involved and grabbed the kid down to the floor. He proceeded to beat the kid to death.

''Danny! He's had enough!'' Gumball told him.

''I'm not a he you idiot!'' The kid said removing her hat.

''It doesn't matter! You have no right to beat down on my friend!'' Gumball yelled.

''He made fun of me! So yeah, I had a right!'' She yelled back.

''Says Ms 'Seems as if somebody is jealous' '' Darwin quoted.

''Darwin…you were jealous? Jealous of who?'' Gumball asked.

''Never mind…'' Darwin said trying not to continue the conversation.

''Umm guys…you should see this…'' Banana Joe said looking out his window.

Everybody in the bus looked out the window and witnessed a man getting eaten alive by another man.

''Oh my god…'' Danny reacted.

''Is it me or did I just see a man get eaten alive?'' Penny asked.

''Why did he do that?!'' Darwin asked.

''He looks weird. Almost as if he's infected.'' Tobias said observing the man.

''We have to tell the driver!'' Gumball yelled.

''I'll go tell him!'' The kid said as she rushed over to the front of the bus.

''Yo bus driver. We got some shit happening outside if you could just move it we- AHHH!'' The kid screamed as she saw the bus driver get eaten alive by another infected.

it looked over at the kid at began to walk slowly toward her.

She suddenly pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed the infected man in the head with it. She then went over to observe the bus driver who was dead.

''Oh god…'' The kid reacted.

She looked over at the front window and saw that there were more infected eating people alive outside.

Darwin, Gumball, Penny, Tobias, Danny, and Banana Joe came up to the front as well.

''What happened?'' Darwin asked.

''The bus driver is dead! Now nobody can control the bus!'' She yelled.

''Whatever happened to rocky…'' Gumball.

''Unless…'' She continued.

She sat down near the driver seat and turned the key.

''What are you doing?!'' Banana Joe asked nervously.

''Getting us out of here!'' She responded.

Meanwhile in the middle of the bus, more of the infected mob broke into the windows and ate alive any kid they could find.

The group saw this and opened their jaws in disbelief.

''Oh my god!'' Penny reacted.

''Uh, hey you, could you hurry up back their?!'' Tobias asked.

''First of all. This is going to take me time! And second of all…my name is Carrie!'' she responded.

''Carrie?'' Gumball and Darwin asked.

The bus finally started as Carrie stepped on the pedal and the bus takes off, ramming any car in front of the traffic jam. The speed of the bus took the group down to the floor.

''You do realize you could have just killed non infected humans right?'' Darwin asked.

''Most of them were infected, calm down!'' Carrie responded.

Meanwhile in the back of the bus, the emergency door opened do to the speed of the bus.

''Oh that's not good.'' Danny said.

''Unless you want to be flung out that door, Don't hold on to something.'' Carrie said sarcastically.

The group held on to anything they saw.

Gumball looked over and saw that the kids who were bitten were starting to turn.

''Um, we got company.'' Gumball said.

''Don't worry, they will get flung out.'' Carrie explained.

''Guys, my hand is slipping…'' Banana Joe said as he was losing his grip.

Suddenly, Carrie ran over a stump, causing Banana Joe to lose his Grip on what he was holding on to.

Gumball grabbed Joe just before he got flung out of the bus.

''Thanks man…'' Joe said relieved that he didn't die.

''No problem.'' Gumball said proud of himself.

Finally, they were out of the traffic jam and drove off out of the city.

''Phew. That was close.'' Tobias said.

''Okay um…Carrie you can slow down a little bit now.'' Darwin told her.

Carrie slowly stopped at the speed she was driving.

''Take a seat.'' She told the group as they sat down.

''Dude what the hell was that?'' Danny asked himself.

''What do you mean?'' Gumball asked him.

''What were those things that were eating people alive.'' Danny responded.

''Well if you think about it. They are kind of like…I don't know.'' Tobias said.

''Zombies!'' Darwin yelled.

''Zombies?'' The others asked.

''You know. Zombies. Those undead things that come back to life after they are brought back from some sort of virus.'' Darwin told them.

''Yeah, we know what a zombie is. We just don't know why you are calling them that.'' Banana Joe explained.

''What's wrong with calling those things zombies?'' Darwin asked.

''It just sounds a little bit childish.'' Gumball said.

''Yeah. A 10 year old would call those things zombies.'' Tobias told him.

''Then what should we call them?'' Darwin asked once more.

''Walkers?'' Danny suggested.

''That sounds pretty cool.'' Darwin said.

''Listen. I don't care what you call those things, we are staying as far away from them as we can.'' Carrie said.

''Look a shortcut. We'll cut through here.'' Carrie told the gang.

''Why would we take a shortcut through the woods?'' Gumball asked her.

''Yeah. There could be more of those things.'' Darwin agreed.

''Also, we could run out of gas.'' Penny stated.

''Don't worry. We'll make it.'' Carrie said taking the shortcut.

Carrie kept driving through the woods when suddenly, the bus driver who got bitten earlier turned!

''Carrie! Look out!'' Danny yelled.

Carrie turned around and saw the bus driver had turned and was coming toward her. She let go of the steering wheel to fight off the infected bus driver.

''Someone help her!'' Penny yelled.

Gumball got up just when Tobias knocked him back down.

''**Sorry Gumball. But I can't have you trying to impress my girl.'' **Tobias thought in his head.

Tobias ran up to the walker and pulled him off of Carrie, knocking him down. He then proceeded to step on his head so hard that his brains turned into mush.

''Gross…'' Banana Joe said disgusted at what he saw.

''Wow Tobias, that was so brave.'' Penny told him.

''I know, I know.'' Tobias responded.

Gumball began to get angry, but didn't do anything.

''Something wrong Gumball?'' Danny asked him.

''No…No…'' Gumball said trying to calm down.

Darwin got up from his seat and sat next to Carrie who was driving.

''Hey. Sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to-'' Darwin said as he was cut off.

''No it's my fault. I should have been nicer.'' Carrie said.

''No, I should have just left you alone.'' Darwin responded.

''That's ok. And I apologize for being rude.'' Carrie said apologizing.

''For some reason. You seem kind of familiar to another Carrie.'' Darwin told her.

''Another Carrie?'' She asked.

''Yeah. There was this Carrie who looked, sounded, and had the same exact attitude like you. Except she was a little different. She was a ghost.'' Darwin explained.

''A Ghost?'' Carrie asked so confused.

''Well…yeah.'' Darwin said.

''First zombies now ghosts. Wow…'' Carrie said sarcastically.

''No really. She was a ghost. If she was here she would have known about this whole zombie thing and warned us before hand.'' Darwin told her.

''What happened to her?'' Carrie asked.

''She was banished from earth by her own father.'' Darwin explained.

''Hmm. Sad.'' Carrie said.

Meanwhile in the back of the bus, Gumball was resting in the back seat of the bus. Penny saw him far back.

''Gumball looks depressed. I should go talk to him.'' Penny said getting up.

''No! I won't allow it.'' Tobias told her.

''What is wrong with you? I'm just going to talk to him. Me and him aren't dating anymore remember.'' Penny said.

''He's going to try to take you away from me!'' Tobias said.

''No he is not! Gumball would never try to break us up!'' Penny told him.

''Yes he would!'' Tobias yelled at her.

''Shut up! I can't believe that I'm dating you!'' Penny said angry at him.

''Woah wait. I'm sorry ok. You can talk to him.'' Tobias told her.

''Really?'' Penny asked him calming down.

''Yeah. You can talk to him from now on ok? Only if you promise to not get back together with him.'' Tobias said.

''Promise?'' Penny asked.

''Promise.'' Tobias promised her.

''Ok. Thanks.'' Penny said kissing him on the cheek.

Penny then got up and sat down next to Gumball who was still resting.

''Uh, hey Gumball. You awake?'' Penny asked him.

Gumball was silent for a second but then he finally responded.

''Yeah…I'm fine.'' He responded.

''Well good. I thought you were…you know…'' Penny said getting cut off.

''Sad about us breaking up? No its fine. I'm just mad at the certain 'reason' we broke up.'' Gumball told her.

''Why's that?'' Penny asked.

''I don't know, you told me you were moving to California blah blah blah. We have to break up.'' Gumball explained.

''Well I did move to California.'' Penny told him.

''And yet, here you are…'' Gumball said.

''I forgot that we still had our 'thing' going on when I came back.'' Penny continued.

''Why did you come back?'' Gumball asked.

''Because I was feeling home sick.'' Penny said.

''Well you know what, I'm going to leave you a little 'note to self'. Next time you leave your boyfriend to be heartbroken by the fact that you left him to move to California, Stay at California.'' Gumball said rudely.

''What is your deal? We are still friends right?'' Penny asked.

''Yeah! But I wanted us to be more than that, which we were. But that didn't stay that way!'' Gumball explained.

''Well guess what. Things change when you are away from someone for so long!'' Penny yelled at him.

''Why didn't you tell me you came back? You could have called me right off the bat when you came back!'' Gumball said making a good point.

''Listen, I forgot about you ok, and when I saw you just 5 minutes ago I remembered, and you are right, I could have called you. But I didn't!'' Penny explained.

''Well you should have!'' Gumball yelled rudely.

''That's it! I'm done!'' Penny yelled.

''Well I'm done too!'' Gumball yelled back.

The group heard them yelling especially Tobias.

''What is going on?'' Darwin asked.

''Nothing but a bitch!'' Gumball responded.

''Nothing but a jerk who cares about himself!'' Penny yelled.

''Did it seem like I cared about myself when you left? Do you know how much I've cried over you?! Well I shouldn't have wasted tears as useful as mine over you!'' Gumball ranted.

''Leave her alone!'' Tobias said coming over.

''Shut up!'' Gumball told him.

''Say that again Watterson, and I'll break your face!'' Tobias threatened him.

''Go ahead! I deserve it anyway! When you deserve something you take it! But you wouldn't know a damn thing about that now would you?'' Gumball asked him sarcastically.

''Guys. Calm down!'' Joe told them.

''SHUT UP JOE!'' They both yelled at him.

''You are not worth this Watterson! So why don't you shut up, and face the facts! She is with me now, not with you!'' Tobias yelled.

As they were both arguing, Carrie couldn't focus on driving while listening to them argue, after about 20 seconds, she had heard enough!

''WOULD YOU TWO QUIT ACTING LIKE CHILDREN?!'' Carrie yelled at both of them.

''Look out!'' The group warned her.

Suddenly she turned back around and saw that she was about to hit a tree. She made a risky move and made a left turn, sending the bus and the group crashing down a river.

**Are you guys liking this so far? If you are, please favorite, follow, and review. I was planning on making this chapter longer, but decided to stop here. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be released. But please be patient. Also I'd like to add that the character of Danny was created by Danny-of-TAWOG who's stories I read all the time.**


End file.
